


is the most dangerous thing not to love? (its not)

by orphan_account



Series: c!philza is a shitty dad but please the only thing i want is to live happily ever after with my sbi found family hcs please just let me be happy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Found Family, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but in a more like modern setting yknow, okay, thank you for being present adt my ted tlak s, this is about the rp characters, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Techno always had been an “I keep everybody at an arm’s length and an ocean’s circumference” kind of person. He’d never been close to anybody before he started living with Phil.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: c!philza is a shitty dad but please the only thing i want is to live happily ever after with my sbi found family hcs please just let me be happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146533
Kudos: 67





	is the most dangerous thing not to love? (its not)

**Author's Note:**

> me starting anther fic before i finish any of my other wips? more likely than you may think. anyways this series is just gonna be a collection of oneshots for all the chidlren philza has adopted (in my mind) so basically in order, techno, wilbur, tommy and tubbo, n ranboo! theyll all get their own seperate thingy. ths is unedited i am so tired let me live please
> 
> nyways please enjoy

With eyes aged well beyond his years and an expression the older man wouldn’t quite be able to place for a number of years, Technoblade had been welcomed into the home of a man who promised a fresh start with open arms. He’d been freshly fifteen years old when he moved in with the older man. Phil cursed the system for forcing a child to celebrate their birthday in the system. It had been the spiteful cherry on top of an already repulsive childhood. 

It took months for the hybrid to open up to Phil. Techno had always been detached, like an outsider that never quite belonged. He’d been slow to let Phil in, to be truly known by another person. His own family had never been there for him in the time they had shared, always absent and unobtainable. He guessed that was why it took him so long to grasp just why somebody, unrelated to him even, might care for him. Trust was hard for him, as it had been for as long as he could remember.

Techno always had been an “I keep everybody at an arm’s length and an ocean’s circumference” kind of person. He’d never been close to anybody before he started living with Phil. His own family had been cold to him, far away. Something just out of reach that he wanted nothing more than to push away from fully.

Phil was different. He never shunned the teen, or went out of his way to make the young hybri uncomfortable. Phil had found him once, curled into himself on his bedroom floor. Techno had been mumbling. Wishing aloud for someone, anyone, to come to him. To acknowledge him, be proud of him, talk to him, see him, know him. Anything. He’d wished for a hug then too, even though he never much liked them. His words trailed off as he met Phil’s eyes from where he stood in the doorway. He hadn’t realised he’d said anything out loud, or even that another person was home with him. Phil watched solemnly as the kid flinched, curled into himself further, braced himself for something. Whatever he’d been expecting never came.

A hug did. 

Things were different after that. Techno let him in, albeit slowly. It was nice for both of them. Phil felt it was too often that he’d remind Techno he needed more to survive than caffeine and spite, and Techno felt it was too often that the older hybrid worked himself into a fit of worry over him. 

They understood each other though, and that was more than either of them had ever wanted. Phil was always sympathetic with the teen. Phil, among other things, understood Techno’s ADHD affected him in certain ways. 

He did research and made sure to make the boy as comfortable as he could whether that was though reminding him to eat when he got too caught up with his hyperfixation of the month, comforting when the rejection sensitive dysphoria that came with his neurodivergency made him feel ostracized, are reassuring him that his stims and tics were nothing to be ashamed of. 

Techno was just as understanding to Phil in return. He knew Phil had been thrown into parenthood far before he’d been prepared for it, that while he wasn’t always perfect he always did his best, and that Phil loved him more than words could say. 

It wasn’t until age seventeen when Wilbur arrived at their doorstep, legal processing papers and an old guitar clutched to his chest, that Techno realised the most dangerous thing had never been to love. It was the most wonderful.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was okay??? idk i wrote it in like twentyish mintues while i listened to achilles come down like two and half times in a rwo whilde half asleep. i just realized i hadnt posted in a bit and im only halfway done with my raccooninnit story and i want to prewrite at least one more chapter before i start posting more of it. anwasy commetns are really appreicated ily all stay hydrated and ahve a good day/night :]


End file.
